Una gran sorpresa
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Kendall habla dormido, y Logan descubrira un gran secreto que lo dejara impactado, para luego enfrentarse, a nuevos problemas... JUNTOS!
1. La sorpresa

Este es mi primer fanfic, se que es algo corto y mal redactado pero espero que les guste

Big time rush no es de mi propiedad, solamente es mia la idea del fic

Una gran sorpresa

Era una noche como cualquier otra en Palm Woods, en el apartamento 2J, cuatro chicos dormían, en sus respectivas habitaciones compartidas, James con Carlos y Logan con Kendall. El chico pálido despertó, miro su reloj, eran las 4:00 am, era sábado así que no irían a la escuela, y Gustavo les había dado el día libre. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño que compartía con Kendall, necesitaba orinar, ese fue el motivo de levantarse, al regresar del baño, oyó a Kendall hablar. Siempre hablaba dormido, decía cosas como: ¡Esto lo podemos hacer juntos!, era muy normar escucharlo hablar durante la noche, pero lo que dijo en ese momento lo dejo paralizado, él dijo: Logan te AMO! Logan al oír esas palabras no sabía que pensar, Kendall era uno sus mejores amigos, lo conocía desde que era pequeño, aunque siempre le gustaba pasar más con el tiempo que con James o Carlos, además Kendall siempre lo trataba diferente, siempre quería sentarse con a la hora de comer, a la hora de ensayar he incluso cuando llegaron a Los Ángeles, y se designaron las habitaciones, la madre de Kendall se dispuso a darle un cuarto con Carlos, a lo que el rubio se opuso y pidió que Logan fuera su compañero, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, pero finalmente aceptándolo. Logan llego a su cama y se dispuso a dormirse de nuevo, pero no lo lograba, tenía cientos de ideas en la cabeza, no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, también, tenía la duda si él estaba enamorado de Kendall, todo estaba borroso en su cabeza, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido Al despertar de nuevo, eran las 10:00 am Logan se despertó , y miro a su alrededor, Kendall ya no estaba, entonces decidió ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, al salir, estaba la señora Knight, preparando el desayuno, huevos con tocino. Al verlo la señora Knight lo saludo -¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo dormiste? Dijo la medre del rubio, -Muy bien, respondió el más pálido del grupo. Al observar mejor, se dio cuenta de que ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa esperando que la Jennifer Knight terminara de preparar la comida. Al verlo los demás lo saludaron como de costumbre, -Hola! Dijo Katie, al igual que James y Carlos. Al voltear a ver a Kendall, este le dijo:- Buenos días! Logie, espero que hayas dormido muy bien, al despertar me di cuenta que estabas profundamente dormido, por eso decidí no despertarte, diciendo le esto el rubio, le dedico una de esas sonrisas que hacía que Logan se sonrojara.- Si, dormí muy bien, tengo mucha hambre, dijo finalmente Logan. La madre del rubio, comenzó a servirles de comer a todos los miembros de hogar, tomando el desayuno en un cómodo silencio. Al terminar todos de una vez, Carlos y James decidieron ir a la piscina, para claro, intentar conquistar una de las Jennifers, mientras que Katie junto con su madre decidieron salir de compras. Logan al quedarse solo con Kendall tomo la decisión de hablar de lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Logan, mirando al rubio de manera meticulosa.

-¿Qué ocurre Logie?- Contesto el rubio, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pues hablas dormido, las primeras noches que dormimos en la misma habitación, me asuste un poco, pero me fui acostumbrando, y ayer dormido, dijiste algo que me desconcertó.- Contesto el pálido

¿Qué fue lo que dije?- El rubio parecia asustado he intrigado a la vez.

-Pues dijiste… que me AMABAS.- Al decir lo último Logan se puso rojo como un tomate, al igual que Kendall.

-Yo…-

-No digas nada, simplemente quiero saber si es verdad.-

-Si te he amado desde que nos mudamos a Los Ángeles.- Dijo con mucha firmeza, pero algo avergonzado, ya que le había confesado a su mejor amigo que lo amaba

-No sé qué decir, simplemente lo puedo creer.-

-Solamente contéstame una pregunta ¿Tú también me amas?- El rubio parecia asustado por la respuesta.

-No lo se creó que … Si, o tal vez no, simplemente no lo se.-

-No te preocupes, me iré por media hora, y regresare para que me des una respuesta.-

Al pronunciar lo último Kendall salió de departamento, dejando solo a Logan. Logan se puso a meditar todo el tiempo que había pasado con Kendall, los buenos momentos que había tenido con él, que siempre le había gustado como lo abrazaba durante las sesiones fotográficas, o como en la escuela, al molestarlo por ser un nerd, siempre era Kendall el primero que lo defendía, o como siempre se preocupada de sobremanera cuando se enfermaba. Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que, también estaba enamorada de Kendall Paso la media hora, y llego al departamento un ansioso Kendall en espera de una respuesta, esperando que fuera positiva, ya que si no lo era su corazón se partiría en mil pedazos.

Kendall se dirigió con Logan que estaba sentado en el sillón viendo un documental de medicina.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-

-Quiero hablar contigo en nuestra recamara, no quiero que alguien llegue de improviso.-

Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación sentándose en la cama de Logan, finalmente ,el mismo Logan, rompió el silencio

-Sí te amo.- El pálido estaba susurrando, con un gran sonrojo.

-Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?- El rubio estaba desesperado

Y en un grito, el pálido dijo.- Te amo.-

Kendall sintió una enorme felicidad, no lo podía creer como gracias a un defecto que siempre había odiado, ahora tenía a la persona que más amaba, por fin gracias a hablar dormido, se había decidido rebelarle su amor a Logan, y lo mejor de todo este le estaba correspondiendo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio Logie?-

-!SI!- Dijo el genio emocionado. De un momento a otro Kendall deposito un beso en los labios de Logan y lo miro a los ojos Logan lo correspondió, sintiendo se feliz por haber despertado y oír a Kendall hablar dormido.


	2. Las sorpresas siguen

Esto es para quien me pido que siguiera la historia =D

Esto solamente iba a ser un One-shot, pero me vinieron unas nuevas ideas y ahora le agregue algunos capítulos, todavía no sé cuántos pero espero y disfruten.

Las sorpresas continúan

Logan se despertó algo desconcertado, no recordaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba no estaba en su cama, sino en la de Kendall, abrazándose. Fue cuando recordó todo, había tenido su primera vez, con su mejor amigo, o más bien su novio. Miro para el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las 9:00 de la mañana, por el olor que provenía de afuera, seguramente la señora Knight estaba preparando el desayuno. Después, se dio cuenta de que estaba solamente en ropa interior, al igual que Kendall, lo que le causó mucha vergüenza, no sabía el motivo hacia una noche que el rubio lo había visto totalmente desnudo, y ahora se preocupaba por que lo viera en boxer.

Logan se dio la vuelta en la camba, mirando a Kendall, quien se despertó por el movimiento del pálido.

-Buenos días, cariño ¿Dormiste bien?- dijo Kendall regalándole una gran sonrisa a el genio.

- Si, aunque estoy un poco adolorido por lo de anoche y… ¿Tu dormiste bien?-

-Por supuesto que sí, ahora todo está de lo mejor, al fin te declare mi amor, y ahora somos novios ¿Qué podría salir mal?- Contesto el rubio

-Tienes razón, creo que nos deberíamos cambiar, para salir a desayunar- dijo Logan en forma de orden.

-¿Tan rápido? Porque no nos quedamos unos momentos más aquí los dos, solamente haciendo… esto- Dijo Kendall, comenzando a besar a Logan.

-Está bien, pero solamente unos momentos más- dijo el pálido, separándose para hablar, para luego nuevamente besar al rubio.

Mientras esto ocurría dentro de la habitación de Logan y Kendall, la señora Knight era la única despierta, por lo que decidió comenzar a despertar a todos para que pudiesen desayunar juntos.

Primero se dirigió a su habitación, para verificar si Katie, estaba dormida. Abrió la puerta, la pequeña esta terminados de cepillar el cabello.

-Hola cariño, el desayuno está listo- dijo la señora Knight, a su hija.

-Ya voy mamá – fue lo único que dijo Katie.

La señora Knight se dirigía ahora para el cuarto de James y Carlos.

Esta vez, al entrar en el cuarto ambos chicos estaban dormidos, por lo que rápidamente decidió despertarlos.

-Chicos es hora de desayunar- dijo una voz moderada para no despertarlos

-Chicos- repitió

-¡CHICOS!- grito algo desesperada, despertando al moreno y a la cara de BTR, de un susto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Carlos algo asustado

-Es hora de desayunar- dijo la madre del rubio

-Ya vamos- dijeron los dos.

Finalmente Jennifer Knight se dirigía para el cuarto de su hijo, y el pequeño chico pálido. Abrió la puerta muy lentamente, pues bien sabía que ambos chicos dormían hasta tarde y casi era seguro que estarían aún muy dormidos. Pero se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que estaban haciendo Kendall y Logan. Se estaban besando apasionadamente y peor aun para ella, solamente estaban en ropa interior. No sabía que decir, solamente no podía creer, su hijo estuviera recostado en una cama besándose con un hombre.

-¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?¡-grito la señora Knight finalmente pudiendo articular palabra.

Logan y Kendall enseguida se separaron y se levantaron de la cama para luego comenzar a sonrojarse y no sabían que poder decir ante la autoridad de la casa.

¿Cómo pudimos ser tan tontos? -Pensó Logan- deberíamos de haber puesto el seguro.

-Les hice una pregunta- dijo la madre del rubio, algo sonrojada, sorprendida y con un montón de cosas que no entendía.

-Veras… Mamá- comenzó a decir Kendall

-Nos estábamos besando, porque nos amamos- dijo Logan, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de la señora Knight y del rubio mismo.

Kendall no podía creer que Logan acabara de decir la verdad, esperaba que mintiera o que inventara algo, como que se madre había visto una ilusión o algo así, jamás pensó que digiera la verdad de golpe.

-Es la verdad mamá, nos amamos y ahora somos novios- dijo Kendall, resignado ahora a decir la verdad.

-¿Cómo que son novios? Eso está mal, además siempre les han gustado las chicas- dijo la Señora Knight

-La verdad es que nunca había tenido una identidad, señora Knight…- dijo Logan, pero antes de seguir, cerro la boca al ver la mirada fulminante de la mama del rubio.

-Mamá ¿porque no puedes aceptar que somos novios? Nos queremos mucho, me gustaría pasar lo que resta de mi vida con Logie- dijo el rubio muy decidio enfrentándose a su madre.

-Eso esta mal chicos, es mejor que terminen su relación… oh terminare con esto- dijo la señora Knight

-¿Cómo que terminar esto?-dijo Kendall algo asustado.

-Terminare con Big Time Rush, regresaremos a Minnesota, para que ustedes dejen de verse-dijo la señora Knight en un tono algo molesto.

-Está bien terminaremos con esto-dijo Logan.

-Pero….- dijo Kendall, pero enseguida dejo de hablar, al ver que el pálido le guiñaba un ojo.

-Está bien Mamá te prometo que ya no saldré con Logan, ni con otro chico- dijo Kendall dando un suspiro.

-Bien ahora que está todo arreglado, es hora de desayunar-dijo la Señora Knight- Es mejor que se duchen y se cambien- anuncio, antes de salir del cuarto y dejar a los dos chicos solos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Dijo Kendall, esperando y una respuesta de su novio.

-Salir en secreto- Dijo Logan

¿Logan y Kendall podrán seguir su relación? ¿Los descubrirán? ¿Harán algo loco?

Bueno esto posiblemente se responda en el siguiente capítulo, y por favor envíen sus Reviews


	3. ¿Guardas mi secreto?

Este va dedicado a BigTimeCargan quien se acaba de unir a los cínicos RusherBoys que escribes Slash de BTR.

¿Guardas mi secreto?

Kendall estaba algo desconcertado. Logan su mejor amigo y ahora novio, el mas tranquilo, reservado y que siempre seguía las reglas ahora le estaba pidiendo que pasaron por alto la orden que les había dado Jennifer Knight de que dejaran de salir juntos, era algo raro.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? Tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos- dijo Kendall, algo preocupado, no le importaba en lo más mínimo desobedecer a su madre, si no que le daba miedo que si los descubrían fueran a terminar separados.

-Ya pensaremos en algo después, ahora comienza a vestirte, no quieres levantar alguna sospecha ¿verdad?- dijo Logan, comenzando a buscar la ropa que se pondría ese día.

Kendall comenzó a imitarlo, busco entre su ropa, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, que enseguida se puso, para luego ponerse una playera azul cuello en V, junto con unos tenis blancos.

Por otro lado, Logan ya había terminado de cambiarse, llevaba un pantalón igualmente de mezclilla solo que de color azul, con una playera negra y unos tenis negros.

-Vamos a desayunar- ordeno el pálido a su novio.

Kendall empezó a seguir a Logan, para salir de la habitación y llegar al comedor y estar con los demás miembros y poder desayunar.

En la mesa ya estaban sentados todos, a excepción de la señora Knight que estaba terminando de preparar la comida, solamente estaban vacíos sus lugares, que por cierto estaban uno enfrente del otro, al extremo de la mesa, teniendo en medio por si fuera poco a la madre del rubio.

Los chicos avanzaron a sus respectivos lugares, para enseguida comenzar con los saludos del día.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo durmieron?- dijo Carlos con su típico tono alegre.

-Muy bien, ¿Y tú Carlitos?- pregunto Kendall

-Igual, solo que una persona nos despertó con un gran susto- dijo Carlos, mirando primero a la señora Knight y luego a James, que dio una afirmación con la cabeza.

-Eso les pasa por ser unos holgazanes- dijo Katie con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Claro que no somos unos holgazanes, solamente nos gusta dormir mucho, además ayuda a que una persona sea más bella- dijo James haciendo que Katie borrara su sonrisa

-¿Por qué Mamá comenzó a gritar cuando entro en su cuarto?- pregunto Katie, algo intrigada, causando lo mismo en los otros chicos y haciendo que los otros dos se comenzaran a poner nerviosos.

No les podían contar lo que había pasado en ese momento, tal vez si lo hacían la madre del rubio tomaría unas medidas más drásticas, como cambiarlos de habitación, o peor aún cumpliría su promesa de terminar con Big Time Rush.

-No ocurrió nada, cariño solamente fue un pequeño mal entendido- dijo Jennifer Knight, integrándose a la charla que llevaban lo chicos pues se acercaba con el desayuno, consistía en jugo de naranja que acababa de preparar, con unos huevos estrellados junto con tocino.

Comenzó a servir a cada chico su desayuno, para luego sentarse en su lugar, después de haber servido su plato mismo..

-Bueno, comiencen a desayunar- ordeno de una forma extraña, casi nunca les ordenaba y además se le veía algo confundida.

Todos estaban desayunando en un muy incómodo silencio no sabían que decir pues sentían la mirada de la señora Knight vigilando a todos, evitando que articularan palabra.

Finalmente después de unos minutos terminaron de desayunar y Jennifer Knight comenzó a recoger los platos para comenzar a lavarlos.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunto Katie a su hermano en un tono de susurro, ambos se sentaban juntos, por lo que era más fácil llevar una conversación.

-No lo sé pero está muy extraña- mintió hasta cierto punto el rubio

-Espero que no hayas hecho algo malo- agrego Katie para luego levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Saldré por un rato mamá- dijo Katie para después salir, sin haber recibido el permiso de su madre.

-Nosotros iremos a la piscina- dijo Carlos con mucho entusiasmo.

-Más bien a tomar el sol, recuerda que terminamos de desayunar y nos puede causar algún daño en nadar durante la digestión- dijo Logan con su típico tono de dato curioso.

-Está bien iremos a tomar el sol- dijo James antes de que Carlos pudiera decir algo.

-Está bien chicos, yo me quedare aquí- dijo la señora Knight, al parecer estaba muy distraída .

-Vamos- dijo Kendall.

Los cuatros chicos, primeramente fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse su ropa, por un traje de baño, cuando Logan diera la indicación de que podían nadar, no lo dudarían ni un poco.

Después de cambiarse, los chicos salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron a la piscina, estando una vez ahí, buscaron unas sillas para poder tomar el sol, mientras pasaba su digestión.

Al encontrar cuatro sillas desocupadas y juntas, los chicos se sentaron en ella, con Kendall la primera, Logan en la segunda, Carlos en la tercera y James en la cuarta.

-¿Qué tiene tu mamá Kendall?- pregunto James, enseguida de que se habían puesto cómodos.

Logan y Kendall se miraron, no sabían que responder, Carlos y James eran sus mejores amigos, y no podían guardarles secretos, pero ellos les podían ayudar de una buena forma al cubrirlos en su relación. Pero también corrían el riego de que los chicos no aceptaran su relación

Así que Logan y Kendall, después de enviarse unos mensajes a través de sus mirada y algunas muecas y señas, decidieron platicarle todo a sus mejores amigos, corriendo el riesgo de que no los aceptaran.

-La verdad es que…- Comenzó a decir Kendall.

-Pues…- siguió Logan

-¿QUE OCURRE?- dijeron algo molestos Carlos y James en una gran coordinación.

-Kendall y yo… somos novios y nos amamos-dijo Logan.

Kendall, cada vez se impactaba más de Logan, ahora desde que se habían declarado su amor era el quien era más confiado de si, quien decía la verdad, quien corría riesgos sin pensarlos, simplemente era algo extraño.

-¡¿QUE?¡- dijeron los el moreno y la cara de BTR.

-Logan dijo que ahora somos novios- Confirmo Kendall, algo sonrojado, pues desde pequeños los cuatro se habían considerado heterosexuales y de cierta forma, sobretodo el odiaba a los homosexuales.

-¿Pero como llego a ocurrir esto?- pregunto Carlos

-Esto no es posible, de Logan lo sospechábamos pero de ti Kendall- dijo James

-Pues… fue Kendall quien se me declaro-dijo Logan causando más asombro en sus amigos.

-Chicos, ya se que toda mi vida eh odiado a los homosexuales, pero… Logan es la excepción- dijo Kendall sonrojándose.

-Bueno, está bien, nuestros mejores amigos son pareja- dijo Carlos con un tono de incredibilidad.

-Y ¿Por qué la señora Knight grito?-pregunto James, los chicos aún no habían respondido.

-Lo que pasa es que nos encontró a los dos, en ropa interior besándonos- dijo Logan, como si estuviera platicando lo que había desayunado, si que estaba comenzando a tener confianza.

-¡Como puedes decirlo asi sin mas!- dijo Carlos

-Porque es la verdad-dijo Logan

-Ahora, lo que queremos saber Logan y yo es… ¿No ayudaran o nos odiaran?

¿Qué decidirán Carlos y James? ¿Porque Logan comienza a tener tanta confianza?¿Esta historia está algo aburrida?¿Les gusto?

Pues comenten y las respuestas como siempre se responderán en los siguientes episodios


	4. ¿Me apoyas?

Aquí está el cuarto episodio, lamento haberme tardado más de lo normal, pero es que no me llegaba una idea clara =)

¿Me apoyas?

Carlos y James estaban muy desconcertados sus dos mejores amigos eran gays, y peor aún llevaban una relación entre ellos, cosa que podía afectarles a ellos.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, queriendo encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta que anteriormente le habían hecho sus amigos ¿Los iban a aceptar o a rechazar?

La verdad no sabían que hacer, ellos siempre habían sido sus amigos, siempre habían guardado sus secretos y ahora este era otro secreto que guardar, les habían tenido la confianza de contárselos eso era algo bueno.

Por otra parte, posiblemente saldrían algo afectados por las decisiones de Logan y Kendall, ¿y eso importaba mucho? Claro que sí, pero ¿para qué son los amigos?

-Por supuesto que los aceptamos- dijo Carlos

-Claro son nuestros mejores amigos, si necesitan ayuda, cuentan con nosotros- agrego James

-Muchas gracias chicos, teníamos miedo, de que no fuera así- dijo Kendall

-Y necesitamos ayuda- dijo Logan

-¿En qué?- pregunto James

-En que mi mamá no se entere de que seguimos saliendo- dijo Kendall

-¿Por qué se lo quieren ocultar a la señora Knight?-pregunto Carlos

-Porque no amenazo- dijo Kendall

-¿Loa amenazo? ¿Con que?- pregunto ahora James

-Nos dijo que si seguíamos saliendo, terminaría con Big Time Rush, y además de regresar a Minnesota, nos apartaría lo más posible-dijo Logan

-¿En serio?- dijo Carlos

-¡En serio!, por eso, queremos seguir saliendo, pero necesitamos ayuda para escondernos- dijo Kendall

-Ya veremos que hacer, ¿alguien más sabe de esto?- pregunto James

-No, solamente nosotros cuatro y la madre de Kendall- dijo Logan

-Pues creo que lo mejor será guardar el secreto- dijo Carlos

-Tienes razón, pero el punto es ¿Cómo lograremos engañar a mi mamá? Dijo Kendall

-No lo sé, lo mejor será salir los cuatro, para luego separarnos y tener unas pequeñas citas ¿No crees?- dijo Logan, directamente al rubio

-Eso suena bien- dijo Kendall

-Tienen razón, pero a mi parecer, creo que deberían hablar con la Señora Knight, parecía muy desconcertada- dijo James

-Es cierto, será mejor aclarar las cosas con ella- agrego Carlos

-Está bien iremos a hablar con ella- dijo Logan.

Kendall y Logan se pusieron de pies, y se dirigieron para el elevador que los llevaría de nuevo a su pequeño hogar.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los chicos entraron, estaba vacío por lo que podían hablar con toda tranquilidad.

-¿Qué le diremos a tu mamá?- pregunto Logan, algo nervioso

-Aun no lo sé, creo que lo mejor será preguntarle porque se puso tan histérica- dijo Kendall

-Y, ¿Por qué no le pedimos permiso para salir, como novios?- dijo Logan

-Está bien, no tenemos nada que perder, solo todo lo que tenemos ahora- bromeo Kendall haciendo que Logan liberara una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, la broma había sido graciosa, pero era la verdad, podían perder todo por una relación.

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos chicos salieron, y se tomaron de la mano, esperando que nadie los viera, y para darse un tipo de apoyo moral el uno al otro.

Llegaron al apartamento, fue Logan quien abrió la puerta y fue el primero que entro seguido de Kendall.

Ambos se estaban poniendo muy nerviosos, se soltaron las manos al ver a Jennifer Knight en el sillón, recostada, sin hacer nada, simplemente viendo la mesita que tenían en el centro de la pequeña sala, parecía que no estaba en este mundo.

Kendall cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza, esperando que su madre reaccionara, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Mamá?- dijo el rubio, por alguna razón esto si le había liberado de su trance

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?- pregunto la madre del rubio

-Queremos hablar contigo, ¿no hay nadie más en el apartamento?- pregunto Kendall.

-No, tomen asiento- dijo Jennifer Knight

Kendall y Logan obedecieron, sentándose en un el sillón al lado de la señora Knight, sin separarse un poco, querían enfrentar eso juntos.

-Mamá, Queríamos saber, porque te enojaste tanto cuando nos viste hoy en la mañana- dijo Kendall

-La verdad no lo sé cariño- dijo la madre del rubio

-¿No lo sabe? El decir no sé, significa decir si se, pero no quiero decir- dijo Logan

-Eso es cierto, no les quiero decir la verdadera razón.- dijo la señora Knight

-¿Por qué mamá?- pregunto Kendall

-Porque es algo vergonzoso, que tiene que ver con mi pasado…. Y el tuyo- dijo Jennifer Knight

-¿Con mi pasado?- dijo Kendall muy confundido

-Sí, pero no quiero contar esos malos recuerdos- dijo la madre del rubio

-Por favor, señora Knight, cuéntenos cuál es su razón para que no quiera que tengamos una relación- dijo Logan en tono de súplica siempre funcionaba ese tono, Logan era un gran actor, lo había aprendido de su ex-novia Camille.

-Está bien, pero es una larga historia, además de vergonzosa- dijo Jennifer Knight

-Está bien, tenemos tiempo- dijo Kendall

-Miren, todo comenzó cuando yo era solamente una adolescente, me enamore de un joven muy apuesto, tu padre Kendall- dijo la señora Knight

Kendall estaba algo desconcertado, nunca había visto a su padre, y mucho menos había oído a su madre hablar de él.

-No enamoramos instantáneamente, comenzamos volvernos muy buenos amigos, para luego comenzar a salir para después volvernos novios- dijo la madre del rubio.

Logan estaba escuchando muy atento, quería saber a dónde iba la historia.

-Luego de varios años, y de terminar nuestros estudios, decidimos casarnos, y lo hicimos, donde tú eres el fruto, junto con Katie, bueno, cuando tu papá nos abandonó, eras muy pequeños, seguramente no recuerdas nada- dijo Jennifer Knight ahora con algo de tristeza.

-Espera un momento, ¿mi papá sigue vivo?- pregunto Kendall

-Oh, es cierto, lamento haberte mentido, pero no murió en ese accidente como te había contado, la verdad es que nos abandonó-dijo la señora Knight

-¿Y esto a donde nos lleva?- pregunto Logan, algo desconcertado y a la vez muy interesado por la historia que les estaba contando la madre del rubio.

-Que el señor Knight- dijo la madre del rubio- me abandono por…. Otro hombre- finalizo la señora Knight

-Esa es la razón por la que no quieres que salgamos Logan y yo ¿Verdad?- dijo Kendall

-Creo que sí, pero no sé bien cuál es la razón- dijo Jennifer Knight

-Creo que yo si se- dijo Logan- lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de que Kendall haga lo mismo que su ex-esposo, le aterra que Kendall se aleje de usted por… mi culpa- aclaro Logan

-Creo que esa es la razón que me niego a su relación- confirmo la madre del rubio

-Mamá, no te debes preocupar, no te voy a abandonar, algún día me iré de la casa, pero aun así no te dejare sola, y además, estoy completamente enamorado de Logan- dijo Kendall intentando hacer entrar en razón a su madre.

-Lo se cariño, pero me da mucho miedo, no sé qué hacer-dijo la señora Knight

-Responde la siguiente pregunta ¿Nos dejas tener una relación a Logan y a mí?- pregunto el rubio

¿Qué contestara la señora Knight? ¿Tendrán nuevos problemas? ¿James y Carlos los apoyaran en realidad?

Bueno, envíen sus Reviews y esperen la continuación =)


	5. ¿Todo va a ir bien ahora?

Bueno, hoy cumplo un mes en Fanfiction =) disfruten el siguiente capítulo de "Una gran sorpresa"

¿Todo va a ir bien ahora?

-Mamá, por favor responde algo- dijo Kendall algo desesperado, pues la señora Knight llevaba pensando su respuesta más de 10 minutos sin decir nada, solamente mirando a los chicos.

-Está bien, mi respuesta es…- empezó Jennifer Knight

-¿CUAL?-dijeron los dos chicos, casi gritando.

-Sí, aceptare su relación, pero por favor, no se besuquen enfrente de mi-dijo la Señora Knight, para luego levantarse del sillón en el que estaba sentada.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Kendall.

-Iré a caminar, y tal vez a conseguir amigos creo que es lo que me falta para sentirme mejor- dijo la señora Knight con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Tiene razón, suegra, a lo mejor y me encuentra un nuevo suegro- dijo Logan, haciendo que por alguna razón la señora Knight empezara a reírse de la broma del pálido.

-¡Por favor Logan! Ya estoy muy grande para eso, y no me digas suegra- dijo la señora Knight.

-De acuerdo, que le vaya bien- dijo Logan sonriendo.

-Cuídate mamá- dijo Kendall

-Nos veremos pronto-dijo Jennifer Knight para luego salir del departamento.

-Eso fue fácil-dijo Logan

-Tienes razón, creí que esto iba a ser algo más difícil, tipo película- dijo Kendall

-Bueno, tal vez la suerte nos está acompañando el día de hoy- dijo Logan

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Kendall ahora acercándose a Logan y dirigiendo sus labios contra los del genio comenzándose a besar apasionadamente de nuevo, hasta que Logan decidió separarse.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- dijo Kendall, como un niño pequeño al que le habían quitado su juguete favorito y deseaba que se lo regresaran haciendo su cara más tierna.

-Debemos ir con los chicos a contarles la noticia de que ahora todo está arreglado con tu madre- dijo Logan

-¿Ahora? ¿No podemos ir en unos momentos más? ¿No quieres más besos de tu amado?- dijo Kendall en tono de súplica he intentado convencer a Logan

-No, si quiero más besos, pero ahora debemos ir con los chicos, no caeré en tus trampas tan fácilmente, esfuérzate más- dijo Logan con una gran sonrisa en su cara para luego ponerse de pie.

-Esta bien, ¿Un beso mas?- dijo Kendall

-De acuerdo- dijo Logan.

Kendall se puso también de pie, y tomo de la cintura a Logan acercándolo a su cuerpo para luego comenzar a acercar sus cabezas y empezar a sentir las respiraciones de cada uno.

Kendall después de estar contemplando el bello rostro de su novio, decidió al fin comenzar a besarlo, acercando poco a poco sus labios a los de Logan para que después los labios de amos chocaran y empezaran con su beso moviéndose con una sincronía increíble, demostrando de alguna forma que estaban hechos el uno para el otro por la manera en que encajaban perfectamente sus labios. Kendall, fue el que separo esta vez, dejando con ganas a Logan de más.

-Vámonos- dijo Kendall, sabía que Logan quería más, pero conocía también a su amado que sabía que no diría nada por su orgullo.

Comenzaron a caminar para llegar al ascensor y comenzar con su camino de regreso para llegar a la piscina.

Oyeron el timbre que les indicaba que tenían que salir, cosa que hicieron enseguida para poder llegar lo más rápido posible con Carlos y James, querían contarle a sus amigos que al parecer todo iría bien.

Llegaron de nuevo a las sillas en las que estaban sentados hace unos momentos y Carlos y James, al verlos se levantaron de sus sillas.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Carlos entre intrigado y preocupado.

-Lo que pasa es que…- dijo Kendall

-HABLEN ¡YA!- dijo James algo histérico.

-La señora Knight acepto nuestra relación- dijo Logan, intentando que James no gritara más a su amado.

-¡Genial! Ven que fue buena idea- dijo Carlos

-¡Lo sé! Ahora al parecer toda ira bien, ¿Qué puede pasar ahora?- dijo Kendall muy feliz y sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, al parecer nuestras vidas vuelven a estar en orden- dijo Logan

Carlos y James también se sentaron en las sillas, para luego los cuatro recostarse en ellas en una forma sincronizada que impresiono a todos los que estaban cerca de ellos.

-James- dijo Logan

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo James algo extrañado

-No le vuelvas a gritar a Kendall, o te las veras conmigo ¿Entendiste?- dijo Logan, levantando su cabeza para mirar a James que estaba a unos lugares de él, con una cara de sorprendido.

-Está bien, no tocare a tu cariñito- dijo James con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Yo tampoco le puedo gritar o molestar?- dijo Carlos

-¡NO!- dijo Logan muy sobreprotectoramente

-Eso de estar enamorado es duro- dijo Carlos para luego empezar a reírse junto con James

-Déjenlo en paz, me ama mucho- dijo Kendall enviándole una sonrisa a Logan, que este respondió igual

-El amor, hace a las personas algo tontas- dijo James

-¡Claro que no! Es hermoso estar enamorado y no solamente besar a cualquier chica- dijo Logan algo enojado cosa que molesto a James, pero luego al pasar un rato los cuatro se miraron y se echaron a reír, la situación en la que estaban era rara pero divertida.

-En conclusión, no podemos molestar a Kendall o Logan nos matara- dijo James

-¿Kendall podemos molestar a Logan?- dijo Carlos

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Kendall empezando a reír.

-¡Oye! Estoy dejándote de amar- dijo Logan

-¡NO LO MOLESTEN!- dijo Kendall

-¡Son unos locos!- dijo Carlos

-¿Mejor?- pregunto Kendall con ilusión en sus palabras

-Mejor, aunque creo que aún no te perdono por completo- dijo Logan

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?- dijo Kendall

-¿Qué tal un pequeño beso?- dijo Logan

-Por supuesto, debo enmendar mi error- dijo Kendall acercándose a Logan, para darse un pequeño beso, sin que nadie se diera cuanta a excepción de Carlos y James

-¡No lo hagan en público!- dijo James muy preocupado

-¿Por qué?- dijo Kendall algo rebelde

-Porque alguien los puede ver, y comenzara una revolución en contra de Big Time Rush- dijo Carlos

-Tienen razón, cariño, debemos de ser más cuidadosos- dijo Logan dirigiéndose a Kendall

-Está bien, pero solo fue un pequeño beso- dijo Kendall algo enojado

-Solo hay que hacerlo cuando estemos solos ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Logan a Kendall

-Está bien, y tal vez podemos llegar a algo más- dijo Kendall en un tono sensual

-Chicos, seguimos aquí- dijo James algo avergonzado

-Pueden demostrarse su amor en otro momento- dijo Carlos que había tomado su celular hacia poco.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Logan

-Porque Gustavo me acaba de enviar un mensaje, desea que ensayemos algunas de nuestras canciones- dijo Carlos

-¿De nuevo? Pero ya nos la sabemos todas- dijo James, quejándose

-Lo se chicos, pero quiere que vallamos aun así- dijo Carlos

-De acuerdo, vamos a cambiarnos- dijo Kendall en un tono de derrota.

Los cuatro chicos, se aventuraron de nuevo adentro del hotel, para subir como siempre acostumbraban al elevador, que les daba un pequeño viaje, para luego llegar al segundo piso, donde se encontraba el 2J.

Llegaron enseguida como siempre, y se dividieron para poder cambiarse, dirigiéndose en pares a sus habitaciones.

_**En la habitación de James y Carlos**_

-Oye, Carlos- dijo James que estaba buscando ropa en su ropero

-¿Si?- dijo el moreno, que también estaba buscando ropa en su ropero.

-¿No crees que el algo raro que Kendall y Logan estén enamorado?- dijo James

-Si es algo raro, pero debemos de aceptarlo ¿No crees amigo?- dijo Carlos que se estaba poniendo unos jeans negros

-Es verdad, pero no deja de ser raro que solo ellos dos estén enamorados- dijo James que se había puesto unos jeans azules

-Espera, ¿Estas insinuando que los dos tenemos que enamorarnos?- dijo Carlos que se había puesto una camisa roja, mirando ahora directamente a James que seguía de espaldas, terminando de vestirse

-¡No! Pero la verdad se me hace extraño que después de años de conocernos y sentir que somos hermanos, ellos se enamoraran- dijo James, que se estaba terminando de abrochar una camisa café.

-Tienes razón un misterio de la vida, que se le va hacer- dijo Carlos

-Es cierto, vámonos, es hora de ir con Gustavo- dijo James, acto seguido ambos chicos salieron de la habitación.

_**En la habitación de Kendall y Logan.**_

-¿Quieres un beso?- dijo Logan a Kendall

-Ahora no- dijo Kendall haciendo sentir mal a Logan

-Lo siento Logie, pero ya quiero terminar con los ensayos para poder estar juntos- dijo Kendall que se acababa de terminar de vestirse, con unos jeans azules claro y una camisa verde.

-Está bien, pero me debes unos besos-dijo Logan, que también acababa de terminar de vestirse, pero con unos jeans grises y una playera blanca, era el único chico que llevaba una playera en lugar de camisa.

-Oh rayos, dame un beso- dijo Kendall acercándose a Logan y comenzándolo a besar tiernamente pero a la vez de una manera algo violenta, mejor dicho con algo de desesperación, para luego separarse enseguida, se habían dado cuenta de que si seguían así, se tardarían aún más en el ensayo.

-Vámonos, es hora de la tortura- dijo Kendall

-¿No le diremos nada a Gustavo, verdad?- dijo Logan a su novio rubio.

-Creo que lo mejor es que no, recuerda que soy su chico malo, y creo que ningún chico malo a tenido novio-dijo Kendall con una sonrisa picara.

-Tienes razón además nos podemos ahorrar un regaño- dijo Logan

Kendall no contesto, solamente le dio una indicación con la mirada a su pequeño Logie para que se fueran de la habitación.

_**En la sala, de nuevo los cuatro juntos.**_

-Es hora de irnos tortolitos ¿No estaba haciendo cosas indebidas verdad?-dijo Carlos con una sonrisa, pues habían tardado mas que el y James.

-Claro que no, y si lo hubiéramos hecho ¿Quisieras saber los detalles?- dijo Logan de una forma retadora

-¡Claro que no!- dijo James rápidamente antes de que Carlos digiera algo

-Entonces cuidado con lo que preguntan- dijo Kendall algo divertido.

-Pues vámonos- dijo Carlos.

_**Después de un viaje para Rocque Records de 10 minutos.**_

Los chicos estaban en la pequeña sala de estar de Rocque Records, sentados esperando a Gustavo.

-Ya llevamos aquí mucho tiempo- dijo Carlos

-Carlos, solo llevamos 10 minutos- dijo Logan

-Pero es mucho tiempo- se quejó esta vez James.

-¡Tranquilos! Ponerse así no ayuda de nada- dijo Kendall empezándose a frustrar un poco por la actitud de sus amigos.

-Kendall ¿Puedo hablar contigo a SOLAS?- dijo Logan ruborizándose.

-Claro, ¿Dónde hablaremos?- dijo Kendall

-Sígueme- dijo Logan, que se dirigió directamente a la pequeña bodega que utilizaban los chicos para esconderse de Gustavo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿es algo malo?- dijo Kendall algo preocupado

-No seas paranoico, solo quería que estuviéramos solos para poder hacer esto- dijo Logan, acercándose a Kendall, y poniéndose en puntas para poder besarlo.

-Eres un genio, Logie- dijo Kendall empezando a besar a Logan, ahora ya sin detenerse para nada.

_**Afuera de la bodega.**_

-¡PERROS! HE LLEGADO- dijo Gustavo, entrando a la sala de estar.

-¿Y Logan y Kendall?- dijo Kelly, que venía detrás de Gustavo.

-Están en la bodega, querían hablar a solas- dijo Carlos, sin tomarle importancia.

-¿A solas? Pues será mejor que valla por ellos- dijo Gustavo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la bodega y abriéndola para darse cuenta de que los chicos se estaban besando apasionadamente.

-¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!- dijo Gustavo gritando muy fuertemente, ocasionando que los chicos se separan, y no supieran que contestarle a su jefe.

¿Qué contestaran Logan y Kendall?¿Gustavo dejara que continúen con su relación? ¿James siente algo por Carlos? ¿Les gusto?

Dejen su Review, y como siempre lo anterior lo descubrirán en los próximos episodios.

Se despide de ustedes, su amigo y rusherboy

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	6. Esto no acaba aqui ¿O sí?

Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de su novela "Una gran sorpresa"

Disfruten :D

* * *

_**Esto no se acaba aquí ¿O sí?**_

* * *

-¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO PERROS!- grito Gustavo con todas sus ganas nuevamente al ver que ni Kendall ni Logan contestaban.

-Lo que pasa es que yo me estaba ahogando y necesitaba respiración de boca a boca y…- empezó Logan con una cara de divertido.

-¡NO ME MIENTAN!- Grito nuevamente Gustavo.

-¡Nos estábamos besando genio! ¿Qué creías que hacíamos?- dijo Logan sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban ahí por la forma en que había contestado.

-Yo… este… ¡LOS QUIERO VER EN MÍ OFICINA!- grito nuevamente Gustavo recomponiéndose de la sorpresa.

-Carlos, James ustedes tienen el día de hoy libre- dijo Kelly, sonaba cansada, mas que nada aburrida por la situación

-¡SI! Vamos a la piscina- dijo Carlos saliendo junto con James corriendo de regreso para Palm Woods.

Gustavo y Kelly caminaron para la oficina principal, seguidos de Logan y Kendall.

Entraron en la habitación y Gustavo junto con Kelly se posicionaron en el escritorio principal, mientras que los dos enamorados se sentaron en dos pequeñas sillas que estaban enfrente del mismo escritorio.

-Ahora díganme ¿POR QUÉ SE ESTABAN BESANDO?- dijo Gustavo gritando furioso.

-¡POR QUÉ ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS!- contesto Logan también gritando pero con diversión, si que el amor cambia a las personas.

-¿Cómo sucedió todo?- dijo Kelly en un tono normal, al parecer no le sorprendía nada lo que estaba pasando.

-Veras, yo hablo dormido y pues dije que amaba a Logan entre sueños, luego de que Logan lo pensara un rato me dijo que también me amaba y terminamos por…- dijo Kendall omitiendo la última parte y poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

-¿Terminarón haciendo qué?- dijo Gustavo algo extrañado.

-¡EL AMOR! Claro está- dijo Logan haciendo que Kendall se sumiera en su asiento.

- Logan, por favor no lo grites a los cuatro vientos, hazlo por mi- dijo Kendall aun sonrojado.

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque tu me lo pides- dijo el genio dedicándole una sonrisa a su novio.

-De acuerdo, ¿Ahora que hare con ustedes?- dijo Gustavo

-Nada- contesto Logan en un tono retador.

-¿Y porque no?- dijo Gustavo en ese mismo tono.

-Porque para empezar no puedes sustituirnos en Big Time Rush, las fans te matarían. No puedes deshacer el grupo, porque las fans harían lo mismo y además seria despedirte de tu nuevo regreso. Y no nos puedes pedir que dejemos de ser novios porque no nos puedes monitorear las 24 horas del día- dijo Logan recostándose en su asiento y mirando sus manos sin preocupación, se estaba convirtiendo en todo un cínico.

-¡Tiene buenos argumentos!- dijo Kelly sorprendida

-Está bien, pero quedemos en un trato- dijo Gustavo que aceptaba su derrota.

-¿Qué tipo de trato?- pregunto Kendall que se incorporaba de nuevo a la plática después de su gran sonrojo.

-No le diremos nada a la prensa y nada de demostraciones amorosas en el estudio- dijo Gustavo como un padre le dice a los jóvenes novios en su primera cita.

-De acuerdo, aunque de la segunda no prometo nada- dijo Logan.

-Wow, Kendall tu amor si que ha cambiado a Logan- dijo Kelly sorprendida por la actitud del genio.

-Lo sé, ni siquiera yo lo puedo creer- dijo el rubio dedicándole una mirada penetrante a Logan.

-¡Ni yo sé en lo que me estoy convirtiendo!- dijo Logan algo avergonzado al fin.

-No te preocupes, Logan. Seguramente este es tu primer noviazgo serio ¿Verdad? – dijo la morena al pálido

-Sí, ¿Eso afecta?- dijo Logan algo confundido

-¡Claro que sí! El primer amor es el que más te marca- respondió esta vez Kendall.

-¡PERROS SERA MEJOR QUE SE VALLAN!- dijo Gustavo de repente haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego- dijo Logan levantándose de su silla y tomando de la mano al rubio haciendo que este también se levantara.

Pronto empezaron a caminar para la puerta y salieron de la habitación.

-Logan- dijo Kendall esperando llamar la atención de su novio.

-¿Si?- dijo Logan deteniendo su andar y el de Kendall.

-Enserio debemos de ser más cuidadosos ahora, no sabemos si tendremos problemas más graves por causa de nuestra confianza extrema- dijo el rubio algo preocupado

-De acuerdo, ahora solo demostraciones de amor en nuestra habitación. Lo prometo- dijo Logan levantando una mano haciendo su pequeño juramento.

-Yo también lo prometo- dijo Kendall imitando a el genio

Los dos empezaron a caminar para la salida de Rocque Records esperando llegar pronto a Palm Woods y encontrarse con James y con Carlos.

* * *

_**En Palm Woods con James y Carlos.**_

-¡Vamos a nadar James! ¡Por favor!- decía Carlos a "la cara".

Los chicos estaban sentados en las sillas que estaban alrededor de la piscina y disfrutaban del sol.

-Ahora no, Carlitos, tengo que disfrutar del sol mientras pueda- dijo James que se estaba bronceando la espalda.

-Pero James…- dijo Carlos haciendo una carita de perro esperando convencer a el niño bonito.

-Ni así me convencerás, ¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas a ponerme bronceador en la espalda?- dijo James dándose la vuelta mostrándole la espalda a su amigo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Carlos en un tono de berrinche y tomando el bronceador que estaba en una mesita cercana a ellos.

El moreno se froto algo de bronceador en las manos y comenzó a frotarlo en la espalda de James en forma de un masaje.

-¡Carlos! ¡Qué bien lo haces!- dijo James sonrojándose un poco después de haber analizado lo que había dicho.

-¡Qué bueno que te guste! ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- dijo Carlos algo confundido.

-Por nada, Carlitos, por nada- dijo James haciendo que creciera más la curiosidad en el más bajito.

-Dime, por favor, porque te sonrojaste- dijo Carlos como un niño pequeño que quiere un dulce, no sin dejar de masajear a James.

-Carlos…- dijo James entre gemido y quejido, pues no le quería decir a Carlos la razón y le estaba fascinando ese masaje mucho, es más lo estaba excitandandose.

-James, date la vuelta, quiero frotarte bronceador en tu pecho, para que quedes bien bronceado-dijo Carlos en tono de orden, pero el niño bonito no hizo caso pues estaba muy excitado y si se daba la vuelta seria notorio para todos.

-No, Carlitos mejor sique masajeándome la espalda- dijo James intentando persuadir a Carlos de que se diera vuelta.

-No, es más yo te doy la vuelta- dijo Carlos tomando a James de los hombros y empezándolo a girar.

-No, Carlitos- dijo James pero el moreno ya lo había volteado por completo.

El moreno no dijo nada, ni siquiera se percató de la erección de su amigo, si no que siguió con su trabajo de ponerle bronceador en el pecho.

Pronto la ereccion de James disminuyo, pero su exitación siguio en aumento mientras el moreno le ponia el bronceador en el torso.

-Listo, ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso?- dijo Carlos limpiándose las manos con una toalla y sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la de James.

-Por…- empezó James pero no término porque el moreno se acercó a su oreja haciendo que se estremeciera al sentir su respiración muy cerca.

-Sé que te éxito, lo pude notar desde un principio- dijo Carlos en un tono sensual haciendo que James se confundiera mucho, esa no era la voz de Carlos, es más ni siquiera parecía Carlos.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo Logan de repente llegando junto a sus amigos ocasionando que Carlos se separara de James.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo les fue?- dijo Carlos ahora con su tono infantil tan normal en él.

-Bien, llegamos a una acuerdo con Gustavo, solo nos demostraremos cariño en nuestra habitación- dijo Kendall sonriendo.

-¡Qué bueno que todos sus problemas se han arreglado!- dijo James levantándose de la silla de donde estaba haciendo que Carlos se posicionara junto a él, poniéndolo nervioso.

-Lo sé ¿Nos vamos al departamento para comer?- ofreció Carlos a sus amigos.

-Sí, ya tengo hambre, seguramente la comida ya se enfrió- dijo Kendall empezando a caminar junto con Logan adelantándose al departamento sin esperar a James y Carlos.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- dijo Carlos a James

-Claro- contesto el niño bonito muy nervioso.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron para el ascensor que los llevaría rápidamente a su hogar.

Durante el pequeño viaje entre un piso y otro, James estaba muy nervioso pues podía ver la mirada que tenía Carlos por medio del reflejo de las puertas del ascensor.

Oyeron el típico timbre que indicaba que debían salir y se dirigieron para su departamento para luego entrar en el y encontrase con Logan y Kendall besándose.

-¡Chicos!- dijo James algo enojado.

-¡Y ahora que!.-dijo Logan muy molesto porque habian arruinado un momento romantico y magico.

-Dijeron que solo se demostrarían cariño en su habitación- dijo Carlos en un tono de sollozo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Logan tomando a Kendall de la mano y dirigiéndose a su habitación para luego oír un gran portazo.

-Creo que eso no salió bien- dijo James a Carlos, pero el moreno no le contesto nada, solamente lo miraba, más bien lo observaba y lo escaneaba.

-James, tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso- dijo Carlos empezándose a acercar a James y acorralándolo en una esquina.

-Carlos… em … gracias- dijo James algo nervioso.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme este cumplido- dijo Carlos acercándose a la cara de James haciendo.

Pudo sentir la respiración de James y se decidió a hacer algo muy atrevido pero que se moría por hacer, besarlo.

Unió sus labios con los de James para luego empezar a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de James.

James separo sus labios de los de Carlos, y empezó a gemir por el placer que le daban las caricias del moreno.

-Carlos, esto se siente tan bien- dijo James entre gemidos.

-Lo sé, vamos a hacer esto más serio- dijo Carlos besando el cuello de James.

-¡Chicos!- dijo Logan en el mismo tono que había hecho James cuando los había encontrado besándose.

-¡LOGAN! ¡KENDALL!- dijeron James y Carlos al unísono muy sorprendidos dejando de besarse y separandose para luego sonrojarse exagerademente.

-Sí que se lo tenían guardado- dijo Kendall muy feliz, con una gran sonrisa

-Pero, ¿Qué no se estaban demostrando su amor?- dijo Carlos algo avergonzado

-Sí, pero oímos unos gemidos que no eran nuestros… y quisimos averiguar- dijo Logan muy divertido.

-Y ahora sabes quién los hacia-dijo Kendall también divertido.

-James, vamos a un lugar más privado- dijo Carlos caminando para su habitación pasando exactamente entre Logan y Kendall, para luego llegar a la puerta abriéndola y dándole un gran portazo.

-Bueno, ellos lo arreglaran solos- dijo Kendall

-Claro que si- dijo Logan acercándose al rubio y besándolo apasionadamente.

* * *

_**En la habitación de Carlos y James**_

Carlos tomo de la cintura a James y lo aventó a su cama para luego subirse encima de él y empezarlo a besar por el cuello haciéndolo gemir.

-Carlos, que bien se siente- dijo James empezándose a excitar de nuevo.

-Qué bueno que te gusta, pronto tendrás mas placer- dijo Carlos bajando sus manos por el cuerpo de James hasta llegar a su traje de baño.

-Carlos, esto es muy rápido- dijo James al saber lo que pronto seguiría.

-No me importa, y al parecer a ti tampoco en realidad- dijo Carlos riéndose un poco por la erección de su amigo que lo contradecía por completo.

El moreno no recibió ninguna respuesta por lo que decidió seguir con su trabajo, desnudando por completo a James y dejando libre su miembro de 20 cm.

-James, la tienes grande- dijo Carlos haciendo que el niño bonito se sonrojara

Carlos se empezó a inclinar directamente para el miembro de su amigo para luego sin pensarlo mucho empezar a succionarlo desde la base hasta la punta, a veces lentamente y a veces rápidamente cosa que enloquecía a James.

-Carlos, no pares- dijo James gimiendo, pero ocasionando que Carlos se detuviera de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo James para luego recibir la mirada de suplica de Carlos y darse cuenta de que estaba siendo "Egoísta" y no le estaba dando placer a su amigo.

-Oh, es eso- dijo James tomando a Carlos por la cintura y dejándolo acostado, en la misma posición en la que lo había tenido el moreno hacia unos segundos.

James sin siquiera pensarlo o preguntarlo, le bajo el traje de baño a Carlos y libero el pene de su amigo, que debería medir cerca de 24 cm.

-¡Carlos la tuya esta más grande!- dijo James ocasionado una gran risa de Carlos que pronto ceso, porque James ya estaba succionando su miembro.

-James… Oh… James, lo haces muy bien- dijo Carlos gimiendo de placer.

James siguo succionando un buen rato, hasta que tomo una gran decisión

-Qué bueno que te gusta cariño- dijo James dejando de succionar.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste de hacer?- dijo Carlos algo preocupado.

-Quiero algo más,,, formal- dijo James haciendo que el moreno se confundiera-¡Quiero que me penetres!- dijo el niño bonito sonrojándose.

-De acuerdo cariño- dijo Carlos con una gran sonrisa por lo sonrojado de "La cara"

Carlos se levantó y acostó a James de nuevo, levantando sus piernas y posicionándolas en sus hombros.

-¿Por qué esta posición?- dijo James

-Porque quiero ver tu cara de satisfacción cuando te haga el amor- dijo Carlos muy sensualmente para luego empezar a meter su miembro en la entrada de James, muy lentamente para no lastimar al más alto.

-¿Es tu primera vez?- dijo Carlos saliéndose un poco del tema, pero preguntando por la expresión de gran dolor que tenía el niño bonito en su cara cuando entraba lentamente.

-Sí, ¿y es la tuya?- dijo James

-Por supuesto que sí, lo hare más lento para que no te duela- dijo Carlos muy preocupado por el bienestar de su amado.

-No, ve más rápido, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando- dijo James arrepintiéndose porque el moreno metió de golpe lo que le faltaba.

-¡CARLOS!- dijo James con dolor.

-Lo siento- dijo el moreno ahora esperándose a que el cuerpo de James se acostumbrara a su miembro.

James al ya no sentir dolor, miro a Carlos y le envió un asentimiento indicándole que podía empezar.

Carlos empezó a sacar de nuevo su pene de la entrada de James, dejando solamente la punta dentro para luego volver a entrar.

James sentía que Carlos iba muy lento por lo que movió su cuerpo para que entrara de nuevo el pene de Carlos.

-¡Más rápido!- dijo James.

Carlos se limitó simplemente a obedecer empezando a penetrar más rápidamente haciendo que James gimiera una y otra vez de placer

-Carlos, que bien lo haces- dijo James

-Tú eres tan apretado, se siente tan bien- contesto Carlos también entre gemidos.

Así siguieron por un largo, Carlos embistiendo cada vez más rápido a James, mientras que "la cara" gemía y gem'ia cada vez mas fuerte sintiendo placer en cada estocada que recibia.

-Carlos- dijo James

-James- dijo Carlos cuando por fin termino dentro de su amado.

Carlos salió con mucha lentitud de James y luego se recostó encima del mismo.

-¡Eso fue fantástico!- dijo James abrazando a Carlos, con su cuerpo todo sudoroso igual que el del moreno.

-A mí también me encanto ¿Ahora somos novios?- dijo Carlos algo confundido.

-Creo que sí, era lo más lógico, enamorarnos uno del otro después de tantos años de estar juntos- dijo James riendo junto con Carlos, para luego quedarse dormidos los dos juntos ya sin preocuparse en lo que podría pasar despues.

_**Con Kendall y Logan en la sala.**_

Kendall y Logan estaban sentados en la sala del 2J, llevando una pequeña "Discusión"

-Logie, vamos a nuestra habitación- dijo Kendall rogándole al genio.

-No lo sé, convénceme- dijo Logan divertido

Kendall no dijo nada y se puso de pie y también a Logan, para luego empezar a besarlo apasionadamente.

El rubio aprovechando que el pálido estaba distraído, lo tomo por las piernas y lo cargo llevándolo directamente para su habitación.

Entraron a la habitacion, cerrando la puerta con seguro para que nadie los molestara. El rubio dejo caer tiernamente a Logan en la cama para luego empezar a desvestirlo poco a poco hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo.

-Kendall, desnúdate tu- dijo Logan con una mirada de súplica haciendo que Kendall se desnudara rápidamente para luego seguir besando a Logan.

Logan de alguna forma, sin siquiera saber cómo, termino encima de Kendall besándolo y decidió empezar a bajar por el cuerpo del rubio besando y acariciando cada parte del rubio, hasta llegar a su miembro.

Logan le dedico una mirada lujuriosa a Kendall para luego empezar a saborear el miembro del rubio en su boca succionando rápidamente.

Kendall se limitaba a gemir por el gran placer que sentía, pero al sentir que el final estaba cerca, separo a Logan de su miembro.

-¿No te gusto?- dijo Logan algo triste.

-¡Claro que si! Pero no quiero que la diversión acabe tan rápido- dijo Kendall recostando a Logan de espaldas para luego poner su miembro en la entrada de Logan, esperando alguna señal de que podía empezar.

-Penétrame de una vez, Kendall- dijo Logan desesperado al ver que el rubio solo tenía su pene en la entrada.

Kendall sintió mucha gracia pero obedeció rápidamente haciendo lo que Logan le pedía, posicionando su miembro en la entrada y empujando lentamente para que Logan no sufriera.

-Kendall, ya lo hicimos una vez, ya me acostumbre a tenerte dentro- dijo Logan intentando que Kendall fuera más rápido.

El rubio solamente sonrió y empezó a penetrar rápidamente haciendo que Logan gimiera y que el mismo gimiera por el gran placer que se estaban dando el uno al otro.

-Kendall, cada vez lo haces mejor- dijo Logan haciendo que el rubio empezara a golpear más rápido y con más ganas.

-Tú también, eres tan delicioso- dijo Kendall en el oído de Logan para luego besarlo en los labios.

-Logan, ya casi termino- dijo Kendall gimiendo.

-¡Pues hazlo más rápido!- dijo Logan desesperado buscando más placer.

Kendall, como pudo siguió más rápido, hasta que por fin sintió el placer que indicaba el final y salía lentamente de Logan, recostándose a su lado y abrazándolo recostándolo en su pecho.

-Logan, te amo- dijo Kendall besándole la frente a su novio.

-Yo también te amo, Kendall eres todo para mí- dijo Logan abrazándose mas a Kendall.

-Parece que nuestros problemas se acabaron- dijo Kendall muy feliz.

-Sí, ahora solo debemos de preocuparnos por ser felices- dijo Logan con una gran sonrisa para luego quedarse dormido junto con Kendall, sabiendo y sintiéndose felices que después de algunos pequeños problemas que habían resuelto ahora podían ser felices, junto con James y Carlos que habían descubierto su amor ese mismo dia.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Pues espero que si porque es el final de la historia… No se preocupen, no se libraran de mí, seguiré con mis otros proyectos y pronto empezare otros :D

Dejen sus Reviews con su opinión o crítica constructiva y gracias por haber leído esta loca historia

Se despide de ustedes un gran escritor (se vale soñar)

_**RusherloveKogan**_


End file.
